kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sniper (Confederation)
Snipers are very long-ranged infantry that specialize in killing infantry otherwise undetected. Their anti-material rifles punch through armor like it’s nothing. In the roleplay, they were used by the Falantan Confederation as support units. History Snipers in the Confederation were far different that ordinary snipers seen in the military today. Few people were accepted into their ranks because of the requirements they have to meet, but some snipers have made it nonetheless. When the ErrorLandian Resistance and KyleLandia took over, however, they discovered the truth about them. Apparently, they had underwent intensive genetic modification that hardly even matched blood samples taken by the Confederation themselves. Their traits were apparently perfected and their parents’ traits hardly even compared to them. This was yet to be seen anywhere in any of the old Confederation’s military divisions. Their genetic modifications affected their physical strength, hearing senses, eyesight, and dexterity. They were being researched and created in the laboratories of Object X, which was destroyed by an ErrorLandian strike force after the Weather Control Device was discovered. However, the ruins and surviving equipment provided enough information for the ErrorLandians to know exactly what went on behind the scenes. Usage Tragic backstory aside, the Confederate snipers are reliable in their arts. One shot kills all but the heaviest infantry units and are they are very hard to escape from. They also have a chance of killing the drivers or operators of light vehicles, allowing their Confederate comrades to take the vehicles for themselves. Much like GDI’s sniper teams, they are vulnerable if and when they are spotted. They aren’t very durable and can be easily killed by concentrated fire. Without support, they really feel like the littlest units on the field. Also, they cannot de-pilot tanks and other, heavier vehicles. Well, at least that’s the case until... Courtesy of their technological advancements, they can use laser rifles that deal more damage to individual units and de-pilot more vehicles. However, they leave a visible tracer that reveals their position, as it is a laser weapon with many of its flaws. Quotes When created * Sniper, on the mark! When selected * I’m listening... * I always hit the mark! * You can count on me! * Lying in wait... * Give me a target. * Assassin lurking in the dark! When ordered to move * I’m needed there, am I correct? * On the prowl. * The hunt continues. * Seek the high ground. * As fast as I can! * I will go there... When ordered to attack * Taking the shot. * No-one escapes... * It’s over for them. * Their fate is mine to decide! * Before they strike back! * Ambush ’em! * Now! In combat * We’re spotted! Go loud! * Take them out now! * I’m pinned down here! * Commander, help me! * I can’t hold them off much longer! Retreating * I’ve got to get out of here! * Send me some backup! * I’ll be safe over there! * I need to go! Category:Infantry Category:Elite Infantry Category:Falantan Confederation